飛天御剣流の花
by Green Priestess
Summary: Fearing the backlash caused by Sandaime's announcement, Jiraiya stole Naruko away from the orphanage after seeing the matron TOSS his GODDAUGHTER into a freaking Cupboard twenty minutes after Sandaime left. Annoyed by his teacher's naivete, he set off to give Naruko away to a retired swordsman, collecting a favor as he has a spy network to maintain. Years later when he returns...
1. Chapter 1

Hiko Seiren

Uzumaki Naruko grew up a simple life in the countryside, never knowing home past the forests where she and her Master, Hiko Seijuurou XIII lived, the master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, the creation of Hiko Seijuurou Shodai.

Hiten Mitsurugi is an ancient sword style, developed to allow a single samurai to defeat numerous foes single-handedly. Practitioners of this style use a combination of near-superhuman speed and agility, battojutsu, an acquired, observation-based pseudo-clairvoyance in order to avoid the attacks of their opponents by the least possible margin and with the least possible effort in order to place themselves in the perfect position to strike in the very instant the opponent's strike misses, and stresses two-step attacks in order to ensure that any and all who oppose it are thoroughly slain.

Due to its tremendous power and speed, Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu has recently been nicknamed The Black Ship of the Land in that it would secure absolute victory for whichever side wielded it in a conflict. In light of this truth, Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū has strictly maintained independence of alliances or sides, stressing highly of the importance of wielding its expertise in the name of their fellow man and of any hardship, absent of allegiances and bias of any sort. Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu is known by very few people in history due to the fact that it has only passed on from master to apprentice for fourteen generations, with each apprentice taking the life and special mantle of his master as well as the name Hiko Seijuurou. Additionally, the immense force and energy required to perform many of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu's moves take a cumulative toll on the body of the user. With sufficient physical strength training and limited combat, the effects can be staunched, but will inevitably render the user incapable of wielding the style's tremendous power.

Another side effect of mastery of the style is it functions as an apparent 'fountain of youth'. Either the wielders lifespan is extended or it retards the signs of physical aging. Hiko Seijuurou the XIII is 60 years old, nine years older than Jiraiya but looks half the age. Something Jiraiya is somewhat envious at him for. The training somehow...well...does something with the physical aging of the body and not even Hiko himself knew as he was no scientist. He just trained and noticed the effects, but not even his predecessor knows...and just took it in stride, as it means...more chicks!

The man works as a Potter but originally a retired swordsman in the far, far west, far away from the 'crazy shinobi'. She describes him to be a punishing taskmaster as she turned six, giving her 'training from hell' in learning his style, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. And because she heals fast due to what she is...all the better.

He dislikes the complications of socialization, and hearing of the ills of society, both of which he finds annoying, and to the latter's weight, ultimately incessant and depressing. Said ills of society mostly came from her heritage, due to what ninja are and the reason why she was here with him...for her safety and sanity. Here, she lives a normal, comfortable life wherein her godfather wised up and took her away from their village that would have made her life hell. In his view, they should be thankful she keeps the 'giant furball' away saving their miserable hides instead of being a damn ingrate and deliver abuse to their guardian.

Thus, he REALLY didn't want her to be a ninja. He hated them. He wants her to live as a swordswoman and taught her his ideals and philosophies. His philosophy as a swordsman is that the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu should be used to protect people from suffering, but only if it is used independently from any political power. He also seems to possess considerable insight, wisdom, and foresight. He raised her to be mature and wise, knowing the 'truth of the world' as he puts it, so she can 'wipe her own ass' as soon as she graduates.

Knowing how to be literate, mathematics, calligraphy, and very well-versed in womanly skills not just swordsmanship, she survived all he threw at her and despite how he teaches her, she was OK with it as it made her strong, knowledgeable and wise. And because of what she is, she could survive the drawbacks of the style...unlike his previous pupil who sometimes visits with his wife. Her predecessor could never hold a sword ever again. But he still trained her body to have some muscles, but only enough as to not ruin her beauty as a girl.

But that training and diet from hell(the latter he procured from Jiraiya to strengthen her bones to compensate for lack of muscle) greatly contributed. The only things she knows as a ninja is chakra, chakra control and shurikenjutsu, and making her own bombs which she learns from Jiraiya every summer and winter, as he comes bearing money for 'child support' and bringing gifts to his goddaughter.

Now that she is 12 years old...she would soon go home to Konoha, a month before graduation day for Genin.

'...will he really take me there? To Konoha.' Naruko wondered aloud. For a girl of twelve and a young master of Hiten Mitsurugi, she's tall and well-developed. And when one would expect callouses on the hands of a kenjutsu-user, she has none. However, while she did indeed master the skills and has combat skills to claim as one, she refused to learn one...that one skill that would kill her Master or she dies if she didn't survive him. She felt learning all she could is enough and she's not power-greedy anyway. Since she is the first female practitioner, she took on the name Hiko Seiren and vowed to create an Ogi befitting a female practitioner and where no one has to die for mastery to her master's amusement. She even dressed in kimonos, tabi and waraji but wears it like men do, going as far as wearing men's obi. And unlike the would-be 14th, she carries a lethal sword as she would go to an 'honorless world' wherein to survive, you gotta be pragmatic.

'Well, that's what he wants.' said Hiko gruffly, drinking sake after selling his pottery in the village.

'Honestly, he has me raised by a swordsman and then chucking me to a land of cheats, deceivers and betrayers...what is he thinking?' Naruko sighed. 'Or is he being idealistic like his fool of a sensei who sealed my fate as a scapegoat?'

'Now that's not nice.' Jiraiya came in, pouting as he let himself in. 'So after 12 long years you raised her to be a beauty.' he chuckled. For two years, he could not be around as he is chasing a rather slippery character Konoha really had to watch out for due to how dangerous he is.

'Hmph, of course.' Hiko grumbled. 'I got standards. And she's the first-ever female swordswoman...and my current heir to Hiten Mitsurugi. She even took on the name Hiko but as she's a girl, she went from Seijuurou to Seiren.'

'Naruko! But it's your name!' Jiraiya sputtered out in incredulous protest.

'I merely took on tradition as a practitioner with a twist, jiji.' Naruko smirked. 'Hiko Seiren is my name from now on. Live it, love it, use it.' Jiraiya sputtered incoherently because he had a degree of attachment to her name as his late student took Naruko's name from the hero character in his book and changed the last syllable if they have a daughter. 'Besides, my real name is too dangerous to my health, another reason I'm changing it.' she grunted. 'Have you come up with a Genjutsu that covers my face marks at least?'

It was a request she asked of Jiraiya long ago.

Since knowing the truth about her history and parentage, she saw her face marks as a damning beacon of death.

'Yeah, I have it as a jutsu.' said Jiraiya. 'But because you're a Jinchuuriki, your chakra control is pretty much, crap, so I'll tie the fuinjutsu to your life.' he said. 'If you die, your face marks will show. There can be no better security than that, so do your damndest to live. And I need to paint it on your skin so you have to be in your birthday suit(Hiko choked on his drink) and your hair tucked away.'

'Aa. But who will deal with me when I'm in labor someday? I'm not even sure you'll be alive by then. I mean, look what happened to my parents.' That got Jiraiya and Hiko pausing for a moment.

'Er...I'll think about that.' Jiraiya coughed. 'Looks like I have to train potential Seal Masters who can be trusted with you at that age...'

'You thought of that just NOW instead of raising a successor since the age of daycare?!' Hiko snarked in disbelief. 'I can't believe you!'

'Hey hey, I'm downright busy running security man, I have an excuse!' and as the two middle-aged men continued to snark at each other with slapstick verbal arguments, Naruko sighed.

The two men in her life can be SO immature sometimes.

xxx

Naruko looked highly annoyed, cross and embarrassed.

One, she had to strip naked before her 'family', just so Jiraiya can paint the formula on her body that led to her face. Jiraiya looked shocked as no kid her age should have a body like hers. For a 12 year old, she's a head taller than normal, with a slender, sculpted body born from years of training where puberty struck early, giving her an amazing figure. With one look, he was able to accurately guess her measurements alone which was CREEPY. According to him, she was B75W50H75 That, and he never saw such round shoulders on a woman his entire life. Well, she has trained her musculature after all...

Once the fuinjutsu was done, Jiraiya activated the jutsu wherein he smacked her chest with his left hand as the formula went three ways: her left and right cheeks and her heart. 'Yosh, it's done. Your face marks are gone.' said Jiraiya. 'No one can be the wiser that you're well, you.'

'Sou ka, that's good and cool.' said Naruko as she got dressed right there. What's the point of hiding, they saw everything already! 'And I'm using my new name starting today. As of this moment...Namikaze Naruko is dead, killed by orphanage neglect or some employee killed me without the Sandaime knowing. Perfect cover story.' Jiraiya flinched horribly as Hiko seriously looked worried at how casually she can say that.

Considering how Jiraiya found her...she fashioned a story out of that. And it was...downright convincing.

'Oh, and gramps, don't tell the Sandaime that I'm still alive.' said Naruko seriously. 'While you give him a lot of credit, I don't say the same to people around him and he trusts too easily, leading to 12 years ago with the whole village wanting my death. The ninja world is full of deceit, cheating, manipulation and greed for power after all and considering who I got taking up houseroom in my stomach, you know what I mean.' Jiraiya gave Hiko a rather sour-mixed-deadpan look.

'...what the heck are you teaching this kid?'

'The truth about your world, is all.' said Hiko nonchalantly. 'Sugarcoating leads to naïve carelessness and soon, death. No pupil of mine will leave my care an idiot. I have my pride as a teacher after all.' he snorted. 'Well, scram. I promised the 14th I'd teach his son since he's in no condition to.'

'You mean he hasn't changed his name yet?' Jiraiya asked him. He knew of the famous Hitokiri Battousai, Himura Kenshin who got traumatized by his past that he took on a Sakabato to avoid killing ever again.

'Yeah. He can't be my heir since he wrecked his body good through fights that protected this country from a wanna-be social darwinist dictator.' said Hiko. 'And Seiren can't be my heir as she refused to learn Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki which is the strongest skill of the style. She doesn't wanna kill me to succeed.' he chuckled in amusement.

'Are you suicidal you shitty old man?!' Naruko yelled crossly with the comical bighead that comically blew him away. 'I told you, I'm not a power-greedy S.O.B! I can get by with no powerful skill, whatever!'

xxx

Upon leaving Hiko's home...

'Well, it's just us now.' said Jiraiya as they left the forest.

'And how are we gonna make it to Konoha? This place is a year away from the ninja nations.' said Naruko. 'I'm VERY safe here.'

'Well...I have a fuinjutsu shortcut but since you don't know Fuinjutsu yet, we're not gonna go that way. Didn't I promise you that you'll sign the Toad Contract?' Jiraiya grinned. 'Then we'll have the toads reverse-summon us home wherein after that, we travel by foot.'

'But I thought Kuchiyose is to be used without contracts wherein if we use the jutsu without a contract, we'll get reverse-summoned to a clan whose personality and style suits the summoner?'

'That's true but the closer we are to family, the better.' said Jiraiya. 'Besides, what animal clan knows kenjutsu anyway?' he snorted as he summoned a toad whose tongue held a scroll. It also wore a pearl necklace with the kanji 'oil' on it.

'Jiraiya, who's the feminine-looking boy?' the Toad asked Jiraiya who snorted. 'You sure got a penchant for finding pretty boys for pupils!'

Naruko just flashed the toad her breasts, shocking both the toad and Jiraiya with this act. Their jaws dropped comically to the ground.

'IDIOOT! You just don't flash anyone your boobs!' Jiraiya scolded, beaning her on the head with a fist but not too hard.

'Well, that's the fastest way to explain.' Naruko shrugged as she fixed her kimono. She looked at the toad who was still in a state of frozen shock. 'I think I broke him. Hehehe.' she cackled with Jiraiya muttering about 'crazy brats' as he took the scroll from the toad and wound it open, showing names and fingerprints in dried blood.

Naruko wrote 'Namikaze Naruko' after nicking her finger with her tanto but under it was (Public Name: Hiko Seiren- PLEASE use it) before putting her fingerprints down.

'Oy oy, why'd you write two names?!'

'To get my point across. Now will you get him to Reverse Summon us or not?'

And so, in Mt. Myoboku...

Naruko saw it as a rich and beautiful land of green with a landscape fit for a fantasy world. She thought Toads are damn lucky to live in a place like this.

'Here we are, Mt. Myoboku.' Jiraiya chirped. 'Someday when you have a great enough relationship with the toads, they might let you learn Senjutsu. A summoner must always learn the senjutsu of their contract animal as their final training.'

'Heee...'

'We'll be using the pool, Enshinsui to get us near Konoha.' said Jiraiya as he showed her the way to a rather...small pool barely big enough to fit an adult's width. Case in point, Jiraiya. 'We just jump into this and we appear in a random place anywhere near Konoha. We uh...we'll get separated for a bit.' Naruko sweatdropped.

'I'm not familiar with the place!'

'Oh cool it kiddo, just look for a village with a big rock that had four faces carved in it, that's Konoha. Now off you go!' and Jiraiya playfully pushed her in.

'JACKASS!' and SPLASH!

Naruko swore she's gonna disembowel him at some point in the future...


	2. Debut of a Perverted Swordswoman

Debut of a Perverted Swordswoman

Naruko landed somewhere in Hi no Kuni but she hoped she'd be near Konoha at least.

She searched around for a village while traveling using Shukuchi.

But because Shukuchi leaves a trail mark...she developed a brand of Shukuchi where she uses chakra to step on air pressure she creates based on the Tree-Walking exercise. Because it was way faster than Shukuchi that leaves no trail except for a split-second chakra spike upon usage, she called it Shunpo. She only uses Shukuchi for travel or training to maintain her skill in it, and she only uses Shunpo and Shinsoku in battle.

Upon arrival in Konoha with sore feet and legs to boot, she rested some ways away from the gate.

'Hey, who are you?' one of the Chuunin Guards asked her.

'I'm Hiko Seiren.' said Naruko, switching to her new name as she sat under a tree. 'Wake me up if the ol' pervert is here. I'm taking a nap.'

'Ol' perv?'

'Jiraiya.'

'JIRAIYA-SAMA?!'

'Yes, that ol' perv...and maybe I should add a new nickname. Ol' turtle-perv. He's so damn slow!' Seiren snarked. 'I guess deteriorating speed comes with age.'

'Oy oy, who're you calling turtle-perv?!' Jiraiya came out a minute later.

'You!' Seiren pointed at him.

'Hey, I just got here four minutes after you did, that's not slow!'

'You're late so you're slow!' bickering ensued, causing the guards to sweatdrop. After a thorough check-up on Seiren as she is a powerful newbie whether or not she's really with Jiraiya, they could proceed inside.

xxx

Hokage Residence...

'Remember jiji, don't you dare forget.' Seiren grunted. 'She' is dead. Got it? I don't trust authorities here but you. Break that, you're dead.' she reminded him gruffly. 'Bad enough a pupil of my style having to affiliate to an organization like a ninja village breaking the rules of practitioners...' due to their power, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu practitioners never join factions. Third party or temporary alliances, for the greater good sure, but never to solid factions. She must be the first one to break that rule as not even Himura Kenshin broke it. His 'third party' to save Edo is a ragtag bunch of misfits that didn't belong anywhere!

'Yes yes.' Jiraiya sighed. His sensei's bumbling earned the man her absolute DISrespect and her father's idealistic naivete earned him posthumous disdain from his daughter.

'Not even my Jounin-sensei.'

'Yeeees.' Jiraiya sighed wearily. She has no love for Konoha, and its justified. His pupil's naivete and his sensei being just as naïve earned the poor girl everyone's hatred and she can easily kill him too. Then three years later after the Kyuubi Attack when Sandaime went to check on her and Naruko nowhere to be found...all hell broke loose with the orphanage employees paying for it with his anger...and then he made it public.

Everything about Naruko, and who she is exactly.

He explained HOW the Jinchuuriki System works and for killing the only child of the Yondaime the people revere oh-so-much, and the last member of the Uzumaki Clan that is in direct relation to the Senju Clan is a treasonous crime threw the village into a whirl. And in his anger, he publicly executed the orphanage caretakers...and their families to be made an example of. And since they killed a child, even their children weren't spared...and he ruled with an iron fist since and keeping a tight watch. He no longer listens to prejudicial matters either which is the only good thing that happened so far. But it was too late...and in the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Mikoto was said to have awakened the Mangekyo out of grief as(a lot of people knew) Kushina was her best friend and she keeps receiving promises that her goddaughter is 'doing well', only to learn she was killed without anyone the wiser! She had been inconsolable since, especially as her husband wanted her to have 'nothing to do with the Kyuubi girl' considering how the Senju Faction treated the Uchiha Clan since the Kyuubi Attack and Uzumaki Naruko is a child of the Senju Faction.

This caused quite the rift in their married life, especially with Naruko's 'death'.

Because of that, the Hokage made negotiations with the Clan that earned him their animosity by the actions of his friends and since they could do as they wanted, they thought he approved it...pissing off the Hokage again, and made it clear he did not, and told them not to do what Koharu, Homura and Danzo forced them to do. They are to 'return back normal operations' and they are to only listen to him from now on if they wanted his own decision. The only way to put an end to this royal mess...is for an Uchiha to become Hokage as no Uchiha had ever been made Hokage since the founding days. Not even once. The mentality of 'like forefather, like descendants' of the paranoid Nidaime Hokage Senju Tobirama was inherited by his advisors.

It was ridiculous as children cannot inherit sins of their fathers!

But this would be tricky.

Finding an Uchiha Kage who did NOT succumb to the Curse of Hatred would be one hell of a joyride...and the Hokage will keep an eye on the younger generation of the clan. Yes, younger generation so at least...the candidate will last a few decades wherein by then its his/her job to choose the next candidate that has his standards.

Sure, skill, power, and political savvy are needed. But also he has great mental, spiritual and psychological strength as to not be pushed around by anyone with 'balls of steel'. He will look for such a person...through missions until he finds the best Uchiha for the job. Sarutobi Hiruzen changed the rules of Hokage Selection to avoid distrust and accusations of 'political favoritism' as he made it clear in the next meeting.

There will be a rotation of candidates in each clan from now on in regards to selection for a Kage Candidate who possesses the ideal qualities of a Kage. After his death or retirement, a member of the Uchiha will be next. After that, the Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka, Kurama, and Sarutobi before a shinobi from either a Shinobi or civilian background can be chosen. As for civilian in question, they must be orphans to avoid civilian influence leading to corruption. And if the Kage is acting beyond the ideals that are against the well-being of the village, the clans have the right to 'impeach' the current Kage and with enough votes, remove them from the position. The Senju are extinct as Tsunade is the last member and she doesn't have any children at all and looks like she has no plans to have any and she's too old for that now so its as good as extinct. The Hokage has about fifty years of reign unless they die in battle. The remaining twenty years is to find and groom a successor. But if the current kage dies in battle, the predecessor will look for one and continue where the current left off of in grooming the successor. And regarding the vacant post, the clan heads will share the job until the candidate is ready and the clan heads must convene with each other with no outside influence whatsoever. It must be THEIR decision alone wherein votes can push motions.

However, as Sandaime's predecessor is deceased, he will have Jiraiya groom his successor where he left off of.

He did not say who or what gender among the Uchiha. Only the two men knew. And then should their successor take the seat, he or she would do what they did to choose the next candidate among the Hyuuga, so on, so forth.

Then finally, the Barrier Formula of Konoha is to change. It will only register the chakra of active shinobi and genin graduates. They will remove the chakra signatures of the deceased and nukenins so they can be immediately alert to any sign of intruders after a thorough house cleaning.

Effective immediately. Right after one year since Naruko's death after long plannings...and then the Academy Curriculum revamped, no longer civilian friendly.

Then a thorough house cleaning occurred among both shinobi and civilians alike...and there are a lot of people caught as spies and sleeper agents, all of whom publicly killed. Those who come in are thoroughly checked as well to avoid spies coming in any longer. This sheer tight security was unheard of and the kind Hokage everyone knew...changed a lot because of Naruko's death and he felt guilty and grief for the death of the girl and took his ire out on the people who never listened to him until it was too late.

It took everyone YEARS to adjust to this new Sandaime Hokage.

Seiren 'publicly died' as she wanted.

They went upstairs for the Office of the Hokage where Seiren stayed outside, applying make-up on, applying black eyeliner and red-orange markings on her eyes, face powder and strawberry lip gloss to somewhat disguise herself before popping a breath mint. She waited outside...while Jiraiya talked to the Hokage...

xxx

'So you want your new student to join Konoha?' Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen asked Jiraiya. The only person left he was 'nice' to anymore these days.

'Yeah.' said Jiraiya. 'Although that one has two teachers since she took a liking to battoujutsu. Genin everywhere else but Jounin skill in the sword so she can be a Tokujo.' he chuckled. 'Her name is Hiko Seiren. Weird kid, that one. She took to being a samurai she even dressed the part. And she has a tendency of flashing her goods when people are confused about her gender, even with make-up on. Seriously.' he sighed. 'I have to wean her out of that habit but I can't always be here, so land her with a responsible female Jounin-sensei will ya? That oughta pound manners in where I failed. Seriously.' he said gloomily.

'I see...will you bring in Seiren-san?' Jiraiya called for Seiren to come in. The girl came in and indeed, as Jiraiya said...she possessed androgynous beauty with thick, blonde hair with fringes framing her face, and the rest of it worn in a low ponytail.

'So jiji...do I have to sign some stuff now?' Seiren asked Jiraiya as she came in.

'Apparently.' said Jiraiya. 'Since you're my half-pupil who already knows the shit the Academy teaches and you got skills to pay the bills, all you gotta do is drop by on Team Assignment Day this January 1st.'

'Yeah...I hope its someone competent and not a high-and-mighty arrogant stick in the mud. I hate those types.' Seiren scowled. 'Most shinobi act high and mighty for simply knowing one or two strong jutsu and think they're the king of the world or something.' she grunted.

'She has a bad impression on our kind considering how most of us are like that.' Jiraiya snorted. 'Mostly from youngsters these days.'

'Maa maa, I know just the person for you, Seiren-san.' Sandaime smiled. 'Jiraiya-kun already told me all about you...and some of your bad habits.' he coughed awkwardly. Flashing her assets casually is a big NO. He shuddered as Jiraiya gave Seiren a hitai-ate as she signed up some documents and how she had to get a 2x2 photo taken.

Looks like he'll have to rearrange the teams...considering one is a Tokujo. That's waaay beyond balance of the teams...!

And he got a bright idea...!

He will rearrange the teams...well, he hopes the others can forgive him for this later AFTER he gets a thorough report from the Chuunins in the Academy...

Jiraiya told him all he could about Seiren(but the man keeps his promises at least), so what to do, what to do...

xxx

Seiren explored Konoha, the hometown of her family...and a village that would have made her lie hell if Jiraiya didn't wise up, be realistic and took her to her Master. For considering her well-being despite not being around most of the time and got her a responsible guardian, Jiraiya got her utmost respect.

She on the other hand...despises everyone here but the children...unless her 'death' nullified the old man's law on kids her age?

She didn't want to risk it but either way...everyone here is an enemy to her. She can't trust anyone. Moreover, while she may be...affiliated to the village, she'll work on her own.

Hiten Mitsurugi practitioners are independent due to their power as the Black Ships of the Land. As a result, power-greedy mongrels would want them. Said power is also needed to get these parasites off their case with a beating they'll remember till their death day.

And so...she stayed at her family's home, while doing D-Ranks for money until the runts graduate. In her family's home are two rooms...the one her parents used which she claimed as hers...and a nursery room, with a crib and stuffed toys that gathered dust by now. She never bothered cleaning the nursery as she had no use for it. She cleaned the whole house though, and living comfortably in it since.

She waited until X-Day, while continuing her training. She may have mastered all but one, but she cannot afford to get herself be rusty. Especially if she'll be having an heir in the damn future!

She alternated between doing jobs, and scoping out the kids her age in their final year at the Academy while memorizing the patterns of the sensei so she wouldn't get caught in the files room.

In the class taught by Umino Iruka, its a room full of clan children. Seriously. She studied the clans during Jiraiya's time with her. Thus she knew how to deal with them.

In the meantime...she received a summons from the Hokage.

'You called?' Seiren asked the Hokage who quickly activated a privacy jutsu.

'Seiren, I heard from Jiraiya about your abilities.' said the Hokage. 'I hope for you to teach not your swordsmanship, but the two body techniques to my successor.' he said as a black cloaked person came out of hiding.

'Ah, I heard from jiji about the changes in the village.' Seiren quipped. 'He's the one without the bad trait huh?' what she meant, was the famous 'Curse' of the clan.

'Actually, there are four but he is the best among them.' said Sandaime. 'And with his ability, he can take care of Konoha when I retire, or am long gone. But he still has some finishing touches. Your techniques.'

'Hm. Fine, but I have conditions.' said Seiren stiffly. 'One, whoever's under that cloak will not teach anyone else. Not even family. My master told me that these body techniques are so valuable that one cannot entrust them to distrustful sort. Particularly ninja as he has a justified hatred of them. Well, given the ninja's _stellar history_ of bloodshed for power and greed,' she drawled sarcastically, 'I cannot blame him.' she said frankly, causing the old man and unknown Uchiha to balk. 'If whoever under that cloak taught anyone else these skills who ain't their Hyuuga successor, I have full rights to kill him and whoever he taught with no political and lawful consequences on myself as I am in a way, protecting peace by not giving away dangerous techniques to untrustworthy people. There will only be four people in Konoha who know of these. You, the pervert, your successor and me. Sound good?'

'...very well.' Sandaime sighed. 'We can agree with that compromise as I know full well how useful those techniques are.' he knows full well how powerful the techniques are in battle and such knowledge landing to an untrustworthy person is asking for trouble.

'I'll meet him officially tonight at midnight on top of the Hokage Monument along with you to confirm his identity as your successor. Today is team assignment day and I have to meet the twerps teamed up with me.' upon receiving dismissal, she vanished using yellow flower petals for shunshin.

'...can she really kill me that easily, Hokage-sama?'

'...she can. 100%. Guaranteed.' Sandaime sighed. 'Jiraiya vouched that much on her skills given how her battoujutsu mentor trained her. His brand of punishing, hellish training combined with her own natural talents made her the first-ever swordswoman and the new Master Jiraiya said she can even kill him. Scary for a 12 year old, no?'

'...I'll take your word for it.' came the audible gulp.

'Well, your final mission after getting trained by her is earning her trust. With her at your side will be a great boon for you. Given how she is raised by her master 60% of the time, she is wise for her age.' the Uchiha snorted.

'That's like saying Jiraiya-sama isn't wise you know.'

'Well...that's a half-truth...sometimes.'

'...way to go instilling confidence.'

'Anyway, scram. The Jounin will be here soon to observe their teams.'

xxx

The Academy, again...

'Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Team 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Hiko Seiren and Yamanaka Ino. Team 9 still in Circulation...so Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Haruno Sakura.' said Iruka-sensei.

'Hang on, who is this person on my team?' Ino shrieked. 'We don't know someone by that name for years!'

'That would be because there's an uneven number of graduates, so Hokage-sama asked Jiraiya-sama to put his apprentice in to fill the gap.' a lot of people gasped. Team 8 had it lucky to have a sannin's apprentice on their team! 'But he's not here yet...'

'That would be because the old man called me for last-minute adjustment talks.' in her shunshin fashion, she came. 'Being a foreigner in a place like this is a pain in the ass.'

The class stared at the girl who is dresses and talks like a man despite her good looks, and wearing simple make-up, as well as carrying two swords...a wakizashi and a katana. 'So team 8 is blondie 2 and pearly there eh? I got into an all-girls' team, not bad. Pearly is even cute.'

'E-eh?!' Hinata gasped out, wide-eyed.

'H-hey, what about me?!' Ino shrieked indignantly. Seiren looked at her observantly.

'Humm...you're skinny and flat as a board.' Ino turned white cracked granite from shock. 'No sex appeal at all and no future as a bride.'

'W-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAAAAY?!' Ino shrieked in rage from the indignity she suffered.

'Oh, nothing but the truth.' Seiren quipped as she sat down with feet on the desk. 'I've been here for months now and I observed everyone in this class since they could be my teammates. You got no feminine charm at all while pearly's got plenty...her jugs are even bigger than mine!' Hinata blushed stark red while boys are having imagine spots...

'Oh yeah?! How big are you if you say she's bigger than you?!' Seiren casually showed off her breasts much to severe fountains of nosebleeding from boys. 'Holy...!'

'She's a size bigger.' Seiren grinned as she fixed her kimono. 'I'll have lots of fun with pearly...hehehe...'

At this, considering how she talks and acts...cue perverted imagine spots of lesbian action...

Poor Hinata had a mental breakdown.

xxx

The Hokage palmed his face, while the Jounin stared in disbelief.

* * *

A:N- There will be Yuri perverted actions and Seiren being an exhibitionist but its still a boy-girl pairing, OK?


	3. Debut of an All-Girls' Team

Debut of an All-Girls' Team

In the Office...

'...whoever has team 8 is a lucky bastard.' Hatake Kakashi remarked gleefully.

'Kurenai is said 'lucky person' as you put it.' Sandaime snorted as Kurenai looked surprised. 'Because of her, I had to rearrange the teams to balance their powers as she's Jiraiya's apprentice.'

'No wonder she's got such a character!' Kurenai swore, looking peeved. 'I have to fix that girl!'

'That's why I chose you for the job.' Sandaime chuckled. 'Jiraiya has trouble fixing her bad habits he wants a good girl role model to fix her where he failed. Especially her habit of...flashing people her...goods.'

'Well, she got a pervert for a teacher, habits must have passed on.' said Asuma. 'And she'll target Hinata for her appeal.'

'HELL NO!' Kurenai shrieked. 'I raised that girl half her life, I'm keeping that blonde off her!'

'Good luck with that, you got a lesbian on your team.' said Kakashi wryly while having perverted fantasies and his perverted giggling prompted Kurenai to kick him out the room...literally out the window, shattering glass and frame.

xxx

The academy...lunch time...

Seiren's lunch comprised of a bento only the wealthy can have. A beautiful lacquered box with lacquer art-Hiko made the box for her while she did the lacquer coat and art. Carpentry is not her forte. Art is. She also has matching chopsticks. As for the food and aesthetic arrangements, she can claim credit to that too. She's a wonderful cook.

She HAS to be considering all Hiko can do, was cook rice and roast/grill whatever he could find. How the hell did the man have the muscles he has now, was to her disbelief. She learned by having clones read cookbooks for her and upon gaining their memories that made itself permanent to her own, she could confidently cook while improving it when she wasn't satisfied with texture, taste and aroma. She became a very skilled chef and homemaker when she was ten.

Too bad for him she had to go back to her native land of cheats.

Well, the poor sod to do chores for him next will be poor Kenji-kun. The boy is just around her age and he already has a girlfriend! Looks like Kaoru will have to watch out lest she become...a young grandmother. Kenshin is 45 years old yet only looks HALF his damn age while Kaoru who's 34...managed to age just as gracefully. However, poor Kenshin was destined to die young due to overuse of the style on his skinny body and fights that just keep coming, leaving him no time to recover from muscle strain and stress. Thus he is..._deteriorating_.

Hiko told her she is lucky because she constantly heals, thus would be the first skinny practitioner who would live long. Kenshin has given Kaoru another child so she and Kenji won't be lonely when he croaks it. The child is another boy named Reishin. He had the luxury to hold his second son for a few months, before croaking...and he was buried beside his first wife Yukishiro Tomoe.

She once wondered why Kaoru was OK with THAT. Hiko told her that it was a looong story that opens a skeleton closet of regrets on Kenshin's part and he desired peace from the accidental murder of his first wife whom he still loved, even if he was a wonderful man to Kaoru and a good father to Kenji.

He was buried as Himura Shinta, his original name.

She also visits the grave once in a while out of respect to her predecessor, the 14th. Kenji would be 15th, not her as she's no Seijuurou.

Her box, chopsticks and food gave the impression that she's wealthy.

Well, Jiraiya gave her EVERYTHING her family owns...including their late bank accounts which he put together into one under her name. She's well-off, not wealthy unlike clans.

And she's doing D and C-Ranks on her own due to her skill level...so she still has money pouring into her account. The Sandaime was still a bit nervous about her going to B or A-Rank Missions to avoid drawing unwanted attention unless she's on a team. She's too powerful and if the annoying Elders find out about her, it'll be either a verbal-political battle, or she'll get tempted to kill them to get them off her case and he'd rather not clean a mess even if he wanted to do it long ago for all the trouble they caused him.

Jiraiya told her once that they nearly pushed a clan to the brink of waging a coup to get their freedom back!

He also warned her of Danzo. Even if she's capable of being a one-man army, ROOT has plenty of tricks and the epitome of the kind of Shinobi she and Hiko hated...and Jiraiya trained her in every trick in the book to counteract ROOT Tactics.

In the meantime, she took to flirting with Hinata.

'So pearly-chan, how about you and me on a shopping date, hm? You shouldn't hide your stellar figure under such unflattering clothes, dear. I know you have a wonderful shape you should not hide just to make some skeletons feel better about themselves!'

'E-eh? Well, um...h-how did you know about my sizes anyway?' Hinata asked her shyly. The blonde claimed she was bigger than she is and damn, she's right when she flashed her breasts in class. And she's not wearing a bra!

'Like I said, I spent my free months on _observation_.' Seiren snorted. 'You're a beautiful lass, you should not hide it!' she said, wrapping an arm around the shy girl's waist who meeped as the taller, androgynous girl was pulling the moves on her.

And is her hand slowly rising to her underboob under her clothes?!

And now said hand is fully groping her which was unseen due to how baggy her jacket is!

This girl is clearly stronger than her so she was somewhat nervous and could not fight back. Her chakra feels powerful. More powerful than anyone's in this room she's a Jounin. Is she something like Sasuke's brother?

But hey...it feels...good...

She had to hold back a moan.

'N-nobody once said something like that to me...' said Hinata meekly. Of all people to call her beautiful it had to be a weird pervert lesbian?

'Meh, they sure don't know quality girls or they're scared to call a Hyuuga beautiful without parental consequence, hm?' Seiren cackled. 'I heard that taijutsu style of yours can neuter a man for life without the need for castration! So you're pretty much untouchable so that leaves the guys to go for mediocre ones to be safe, eh?'

'WHO ARE YOU CALLING MEDIOCRE?!' the other girls in class roared in indignant rage.

'All of you.' Seiren said bluntly as the girls look like they were stabbed and turned into white granite. 'Look at your bodies in a mirror, you're so damn skinny you might as well be skin and bone, flat as a washboard, no figure, and no ass.' she drawled as the boys found themselves agreeing sagely. 'And you think you're beautiful? Good gawd if that's a trend here, it's a disturbing one I don't intend on following. I like curvy girls more like pearly-chan here...she has boobs and rack to match, and an hourglass figure with a flat stomach! So boys which do you like? Curvy girls like me and pearly-chan here or your other classmates?'

'Well,' Kiba drooled unashamedly, rubbing his hands in glee. 'We'd prefer you of course! Can you flash us your boobs again?'

'Sure! Jyaaan!'

And she yanked her kimono for a FLASH!

'I have boobs too you know.'

A lot of boys died happy that day and Seiren created a bloody carnage that didn't involve slashing n' hacking.

At the Hokage's Office...

'Wow, she can't be tried legally for murder for _that_.' Asuma croaked as they saw all boys practically pass out with massive nosebleeding with perverted smiles on their faces.

'Why weren't there girls like that in my day?' Kakashi sobbed at the injustice of it all while raising a shaking fist. 'INJUSTICE!'

'She goes for girls, retard.' another Jounin snarked. 'She ain't interested in boys though she's OK with showing off.'

'H-Hokage-sama, are you sure about putting that girl in my team?!' Kurenai wailed in shrieking despair. 'I fear for Hinata's virtue at this rate!'

'Well, with Jiraiya bringing his apprentice over because of uneven number of graduates, she caused a sheer unbalance in the powers of teams. I have had quite the headache sorting them all out until I achieved balance.' said the Hokage wryly. 'You should be lucky as you practically have a Tokujo in Battoujutsu on your team to make up for the levels of the other two girls. _Jiraiya wanted a good role model to fix her **so I picked you**_.' Kurenai whimpered in a corner. 'You also have to work on the issues of the other two girls to make them worthy of being a kunoichi.'

'Now then, kindly pick up your students before this escalates...further.' Sandaime coughed awkwardly. He had to adjust the viewing of his Tomegane so nobody would see the girl's boobs.

xxx

Needless to say, Seiren officially made herself an enemy of the SFC.

She humiliated them all in front of their crush, telling him they're ugly and shapeless, and now he appreciated what she's got!

'Team 8!' Kurenai called out as Asuma followed with 'Team 10!'

Kakashi as usual, is three hours late.

And so, in the training grounds...

'Woooow!' Seiren drooled as she looked at Kurenai from head to toe. 'What a hot babe!' she exclaimed with an expression to match, much to Kurenai's freakout. She was...DISTURBED that a GIRL at age 12 called her a 'hot babe'. Kurenai felt she had a LOT of work to do in turning this...this PERVERT into a proper maiden she should be!

'Kindly discipline yourself!' Kurenai sputtered out in a freaked-out expression. 'So anyways! We'll introduce ourselves to each other before we do something together.'

'You mean we'll spend time in Hot Springs together _and have a little skinship session_?' said Seiren with a perverted leer causing her team to freak out with an imagine spot...wherein the girl enjoys perving on them and accurately enough in their heads, she was gunning for Hinata...whom she is happily groping...

'HELL NO!' Kurenai and Ino yelled angrily with comical bigheads. Hinata looked like a red overheated engine because in said imagine spot, _she's_ the target! Unlike her, Ino is very, VERY safe.

'Telling each other your name, likes and dislikes, and hobbies to start.' said Kurenai while wondering how to handle the team pervert. 'You start, pervert.'

'Kay~!' Seiren chimed. 'I'm Hiko Seiren! I like training, beautiful girls and things, sake(Kurenai looked horrified), pottery and the countryside! I don't like ugly ones(Ino sported angry ticks), the noisy village life and weaklings who won't fix themselves(Hinata looked like she was shot)...hobbies...training until I'm a Master I guess!'

Soon, after the introductions...

'OK, we'll begin our Final Exam.' said Kurenai to their surprise.

'What do you mean Final Exam?!' Ino sputtered out. 'We just passed that in the Academy!'

'That is simply a series of tests to flush out the strong ones among the weak.' Kurenai explained.

Because of what happened years ago...the Academy Curriculum Changed. Training was rougher and stricter. Wartime Training for at least 14 generations to recover the shinobi lost in the Kyuubi Attack and those revealed to be moles and sleeper agents(all of whom are killed). And shinobi families are 'encouraged' to have as many children as possible and they will receive discount privileges in order to raise that many kids. Civilians could not afford to do the same though, only the well-off civilian families can have many kids.

As for those who are currently Genin, Chuunin and Jounin, their training vamped up too, to excel in all areas of chakra control and manipulation, bukijutsu, shurikenjutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. Promotions are rightfully earned by exams this time and not by field to avoid 'rushed promotions'.

So while yes, the girls are strong for Genin...they still have much work to do.

'However, there is a final hurdle in order for you to become official.' she continued. 'You are to fight and win against me.' the girls all did a double-take.

'!'

'Er...you guys go first.' Seiren sweatdropped. 'I have a weapon, you don't so this is kinda unfair.'

'Life in the field on missions isn't fair.' said Kurenai blandly. 'Your enemies will do all they can to kill you or capture you. Every trick in the book.' besides, she wants to see her level because the Hokage said the foreigner is a Tokujo. 'You are to capture me in an all-out battle. Those who are defeated will automatically be sent back to the Academy! Go!'

But only Hinata and Ino moved. Seiren merely sat on seiza.

'Hey! Aren't you moving at all?!' Ino yelled as they lunged at Kurenai for a fight.

'Oh, I'll come when things get crappy for you guys.' Seiren called out. 'She's a Jounin so attacking with everyone below her level is a pretty bad idea so having a back-up is a failsafe, don't you think~?'

'Erm, she has a point, Ino-san.' Hinata pointed out. 'B-besides, she must have a good reason...'

'Fine! But this is an exam and one of us will fail!' Ino yelled as they began fighting Kurenai. 'At this rate we'll be a member short...!'

'I think everyone has the same problem right now...' Hinata choked out. 'All of us are in the same situation!'

'Heh, Big forehead's gonna fail for sure!' Ino cackled. 'I'm from a clan so I'm definitely the best girl in the fanclub!'

"...she's got her priorities skewed right now..." Kurenai sweatdropped as she dodged all the girls gave. But Seiren wasn't moving and was meditating. She fought against Ino and Hinata, going as far as using ninjutsu...and being a Jounin, she was having an easy time even if she held back...but when the other girls are about to be defeated, Seiren saved them both.

'And the cavalry arrives~!' Seiren chirped in a singsong voice, having a girl each in her arm. 'You girls take a break and when you got the chance, capture sensei in a nice bondage position OK?' that got Kurenai sputtering.

'What the hell is a bondage position anyway?!' Ino snarked out.

'Ehhh whatever just catch her when you get the chance, it's my turn to play!'

xxx

Hokage's Office...

'Kurenai!' Asuma cried in alarm for his girlfriend. 'What in the world happened to you?!'

Kurenai came with slash injuries obvious by the blood patterns under her bandages and torn clothes.

'That Tokujo happened, that's what.' said Kurenai weakly with a smile to match. 'Horrifying pervert. They pass though.'

'I see...' the Sandaime put a red stamp of 'Approved' on the files of Team Kurenai. 'Did she use her sword on you?'

'She didn't...she said _I'll die right away_ if she uses her kenjutsu on me.' Kurenai deadpanned. 'So she used the very basics on me and some tajutsu after saving her teammates from me.'

'Is her kenjutsu really that great?' Asuma asked his father who nodded.


	4. Infamy

Infamy

Since Team 8 graduated into Team Kurenai...they had a meeting the next day.

'Alright,' said Kurenai. 'We are now a team so we need to know what everyone else can do in order to be a proper-working unit.' she said. 'That way we can plan accordingly on the field. I will not accept basis on clan knowledge, I want to know what each individual girl can do at this moment and I will tell you mine. That way, I also know what to further improve you on. Ino, we'll start with you.' she said.

'Hai.' said Ino. She knew the Mind Body Switch, Disturbance, Transmission, Clone Switch and a technique she invented incase there's no Shikamaru-Chakra Hair Trap though she can only use it only once. She would learn the Mind Reading from her father sometime soon.

Hinata on the other hand, only knew Gentle Fist, Eight Trigrams 32 and 64 palms, and she's developing something since she could not do Kaiten properly...she wasn't stiff and rigid enough for it so she often loses balance and fails. Kurenai, interested, had Hinata perform what the girl called 'Protection of Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms'.

It was a truly wonderful technique even if she could only do 20 for now.

If she reaches 64 or more, it can be a truly devastating technique. The others noted that it was both offensive and defensive, and that it can grow larger in range unlike its parent technique, the Revolving Heaven which is only defensive. The barrier is comprised of extremely thin, sharp chakra streams of flexible 'blades' and can both push back and cut enemies/projectiles/jutsu from a distance, making Hinata safe, and further expanding her reach. It was her sole original technique that was NOT in the Hyuuga Clan Scrolls. Not only that, Hinata is VERY flexible which is why she screws up with her family techniques and isn't really her fault or the fact that she lacked talent...her family art does NOT suit her at all. Kurenai encouraged Hinata that just like her own technique, she create her own movesets that suit her flexible body and make it an incredible asset.

Next was Seiren.

She created a privacy barrier first, and put a bottom mask on to avoid getting her lips read by expert spies who knew how to read lips as for the sake of teamwork, she will only allow them to know what Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is. Because it was an extremely powerful style developed in her country which was A YEAR FAR from the ninja nations, she cannot afford any outsider know of it. If they told anyone, she has legal ability without consequence to kill them and whoever they told to prevent the style from falling into evil hands, allowed to do so by the Sandaime and whoever heck his successor is to their disbelief. She saw his face but never learned her name as he'll make it official on coronation day. Then from Jiraiya, she learned shurikenjutsu, making some tools, extreme evasion and escape training and evasion jutsu, barrier jutsu, Shunshin and recently, Toad Summoning.

She only talked about Hiten Mitsurugi, but she didn't demonstrate it nor told of its bad side effects if used with a skinny body. Technically, she mastered all the moves but she doesn't consider herself a master until she's in her late teens or early twenties as she has limitations on her caused by her adolescent body which will not enable her to use Hiten Mitsurugi at its best and most lethal. She would know its power as her master whom she referred to as 'the thirteenth' demonstrated for her...it was real power and skill as he destroyed a boulder the size of a house and can even cut steel with just his sword and it was her dream to be just like that or even better.

Except for Seiren, the girls had minimal medical training enough for injuries in the field.

'I see...so that's what everyone can do...' Kurenai mused thoughtfully. 'For the time being, Ino and Hinata are our lookouts and intelligence gatherers due to their abilities while Seiren and I are the main muscle but I hope that before the Chuunin Exams six months from now, the two of you can also become muscle.' she said. 'I will first test your physical abilities and limits so we'll know where to improve on. We won't do missions just yet.'

'Yes ma'am!'

'Oh and Seiren, do NOT wear a kimono. It's in the way.' said Kurenai wryly. 'Tomorrow I hope to see a new outfit that will not get in the way.'

'Then what about pearly-chan?' Seiren piped up as she glanced at Hinata who squeaked at the attention. 'That baggy, unflattering jacket with baggy sleeves is also in the way of her maximum movement capability and each time she moves, her sight is blocked somewhat. That baggy trousers too!' Kurenai blinked.

'I suppose...'

'Yay! Shopping!' Ino squealed.

'I suppose we can shop today...' said Kurenai. 'Those baggy outfits are a big no. It should be a functional outfit with no restrictions.' with that, she took them shopping...

And discovered exactly what Seiren's taste for outfits are.

Since her fundoshi HAS TO GO along with her kimono, she bought **G-strings**. She didn't buy a bra and has no reason to as all she owned are kimonos. Since they're wearing a nagajuban under a kimono, what's the point of wearing one? And since her whisker marks and seal are hidden by fuinjutsu thanks to Jiraiya's help, she could wear anything she wanted. Well almost. Kurenai made her buy decent, dark-colored panties under threat so she bought black ones.

For an outfit, she wore a modified halter top ending on the midriff with string straps with a gap showing her cleavage and to their horror, it was _white_. and Kurenai made her change the color to darker colors, and made it an order so she chose maroon. Then she has light brown armbands on her biceps, brown arm warmers, and navy blue boyshorts. Her legs are accessorized with a black thigh-high tights, and tabi boots that has rubber soles. And she would have to go elsewhere to buy a sword belt for her katana and wakizashi.

The nightmare started when it was Hinata's turn to dress...on a three-on-three battle between Kurenai, Ino and Seiren.

Kurenai wants Hinata to wear functional and conservative clothes.

Ino wants Hinata to wear sleeveless stuff and skirts.

Seiren, well...she's a pervert and wants Hinata to wear stuff that emphasized her 'goods'.

They were getting quite the attention and that day's entertainment in the store until finally, Hinata settled for an outfit EVERYONE would like! Conservative, sleeveless dress and sexy at the same time in yellow, brown and orange. She picked a zip-up dark-yellow tube-top dress that had a matching neckpiece accessory, and a left slit at the skirt wherein under it is a black pleated trim, add-on orange sleeves ending in a tekko flap covering the back of her hand with a ring garter for her middle finger to secure it, black thigh-high tights and feminine sandals.

Well, they all agreed on it and it looked good on her!

Hinata sighed in relief.

Finally, this 'war' over her was over.

Ino settled for a purple, blue and black two-piece consisting of a cropped vest featuring straps that cross over her chest, and a thigh-length miniskirt to finish the look. For footwear, she put on feminine heeled sandals. But to look conservative enough for her father, she too, wore tights. On her arms is a fishnet add-on sleeves ending in purple gloves.

Just that...Seiren asked for Kurenai to change her outfit too, as she thought it was a 'hot mess'. She even accurately guessed she has a boyfriend by how she held herself(much to Ino's excitement for some reason), so why not ditch her 'weird dress comprised of paper strips with that weird sleeve' and wear something more flattering?

Kurenai didn't know what to say to that.

Especially as Seiren picked up an outfit that was oddly enough, sexy yet makes it clear she's taken.

Maybe hope isn't lost yet after all.

xxx

'Kurenai, I heard a weird rumor about your team in Misaki Department Store.' said Asuma as the senseis went for drinks that night. He also noted her change in outfits and looked on appreciatively at his girlfriend who slightly went pink.

'It was a nightmare.' Kurenai shuddered. 'She's a pervert through and through I had to stop her from wearing something weird, and was about to make Hinata wear the same thing until Hinata picked something we ALL agreed on but at least she knew when to draw the line. She somehow guessed I have a boyfriend and picked this number for me.' She wore a black tube dress with a dark red jumper comprised of a wide waist band held together by three brown belts, two straps that covered her front ending in an apron skirt that was three inches longer than her black dress, covering only her rear. Like two of her pupils, she wore dark gray tights, and black tabi boots. She also sported black add-on sleeves on her arms.

'Good taste and functional at least.' said Kakashi. 'And _I can see Asuma looking_.' he teased, causing the couple to sputter.

'W-well, um, what do you think?' Kurenai asked Asuma shyly about her new threads while subtly fidgeting.

'You look years younger in that thing.' said Asuma appreciatively. 'Anyone who didn't know you will think you're in your before-20s.'

Kurenai didn't see that remark coming.

'Really?' she really looks younger in her current outfit?

'Really.'

xxx

That night, Seiren was supervising the Hokage's successor in his Shinsoku Training...with six clones going all out on him just to train him into learning Shinsoku.

And he's forbidden to use his Sharingan because this has to come NATURALLY otherwise the training is meaningless.

'Are you sure you're not a sadist?!' her trainee wailed in freakout as her clones wailed on him with attacks.

'Hey, my sensei and predecessor endured worse, I endured the same shit, so should you.' Seiren cackled. 'That way, all is fair! Share the misery! Mwahahaha!'

'You crazy girl! Eek!' his moment of yelling that got him in one place for a second and nearly got hacked by a bokken.

A sharpened Bokken still capable of cutting flesh if held by an expert/master.

Just look at the manga Shigurui.

'Alright, that's a wrap!' Seiren clapped her hands around midnight. 'From what I'd estimate by your natural talents alone, you have eight more months to master Shinsoku and after that, I'll teach you Shukuchi. Just to warn you, Shukuchi Training is extremely...taxing. On your stamina, endurance and leg muscles at least.' she said. 'It takes two years of mastery at minimum but that depends on you.'

Was that a whimper she heard just now...?

'Ma, if you learn Shukuchi from me, your final exam is to travel to Suna using Shukuchi and then come back home at your fastest without breaking a sweat. Good luck~'

'...the things I have to do to be Hokage...' the Uchiha whimpered miserably with slumped over shoulders. 'Bad enough I have to learn politics and shit.'

'Quit your bitching, its your Kage Bunshin learning from the geezer, not the real you.' Seiren scoffed. 'Ma, think of this when you're gonna retire.' Seiren smirked. 'Think of the poor Hyuuga sod going through the same as you when you choose a successor among them.'

xxx

And so, for six months...

Team Kurenai trained hard in combat skills, speed, reaction time and agility, as well as Tree Climbing and Water Walking Exercises. Then she gave them each a chakra paper that determined their chakra natures.

Seiren was Wind, Ino was Earth and Hinata, Water.

Kurenai had to call friends over to help out as her own affinity was fire, namely, her boyfriend and Kakashi just for one day. Asuma would help Seiren out as he's the only other Wind User in Konoha while Kakashi is a jack-of-all-trades capable of helping out both Ino and Hinata and both men lectured the girls on what they can do with their element.

Kurenai encouraged them to create their own jutsu to be unique and unpredictable but at the same time, capable of teamwork with each other. For four months, this was their activities from morning till sundown, and Seiren's job continues as she's tor-er-training the successor.

However...

'Team Kurenai,' said the Hokage. 'I called you for an A-Rank Reinforcement Mission.' he said. 'Team Kakashi...hit a snag on his Escort Mission to Nami no Kuni with their client Tazuna-san who lied about the mission...and none of them expected Momochi Zabuza.' he said.

'Ah, to save his ass, they need Seiren.' Kurenai quipped.

'Exactly.' said the Hokage. 'The rest of you will treat Team Kakashi's extensive injuries as all of them aren't suited for combat against a swordsman.'

'Question, what kind of sword does this man use? Never heard of him.' Seiren piped up.

'He's using a Zanbatou called Kubikiri Houchou.' Kurenai explained to her. 'He's a member of the Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure. His sword has special abilities to watch out for.'

'Ah, I have to buy a sturdier sword then...the current one I got will shatter.' Seiren sighed.

'Pack accordingly for a few days.' said the Hokage. 'And its imperative that Seiren goes on ahead to protect the team AND the client.'

'...I don't even know where Nami no Kuni is?!' Seiren sputtered out in freakout.

'It's an island country west from here.' the Hokage told her. 'It took Team Kakashi a week to get there as they have an elderly civilian escort but with your...ability, it should take about nine hours.' his bodyguards and the other members' jaws dropped.

'N-nine hours?!' Hinata squeaked out in disbelief.

'It takes two days to get there even for Jounin!' Ino gasped out. 'Yet she'll take only a couple hours?!'

'Well, I cannot reveal that...its something I'll carry to the grave as a promise to my Master.' said Seiren as she turned to leave. 'Something with high abuse potential cannot be leaked here after all. That's why I have certain privileges over a certain someone.' and she closed the door as she left.

However, they all heard noises outside the room that involved screaming...MEN screaming...

They all ran out to see a bloodied hallway of cut up masked men in black and Seiren casually walking away. Ino became white chalk and Kurenai had to catch Hinata who fainted.

'DANZO!' the old Hokage roared in annoyance upon seeing the bodies.

xxx

'Man, that is sooo annoying.' Seiren grumbled as she was in a weapons shop. 'To think Mr. Squeaky will have to deal with those annoying pests two years from now...' she muttered as she looked for a good quality sword good enough to withstand a zanbatou. She chose a katana made of chakra metal to conduct her wind chakra to somewhat augment the sword to be a match to a special sword in the enemy's hands and once she sees who Momochi Zabuza is...she may have to augment herself, too.


	5. Arrival in Wave

Arrival in Wave

After buying herself a sword, Seiren packed spare changes of clothes, and her entire pantry into separate scrolls before leaving. She doesn't go anywhere without food. Then she ran off using Shunpo.

Yeah, the Hokage was right that using Shukuchi will take her nine hours...

He nor his successor has any idea Shunpo existed...which will drastically lessen travel time by half, with no muscular stress on her part. Chakra reserve is no issue either. Upon following directions from the Chuunin Gate Guardians...she sped off, leaving them bulging wide-eyed and jaws dropping to the point of dislocation. For now, until she's far away from Konoha, she would use Shukuchi, leaving a trail in her wake in her hi-speed movements as in seconds later, she was gone.

Kotetsu and Izumo looked at the ground...then back at to the distance ahead.

'U-uso...'

'In the blink of an eye...!'

Well, these two men when night shift came, went drinking in the bar talking about Jiraiya's apprentice who may very well be 'the next Yellow Flash'. She's blonde...a long-haired one, and 'ran off in speeds' wherein a blink of an eye and she's gone, leaving a rather scorched, thin trail in her wake...and it's still there.

Of course, rumors eventually reached the Hokage and got to the source of the rumors, and asked them what exactly, did they just see.

xxx

Miles away from Konoha, Seiren began using Shunpo...and in a matter of hours, she's in Nami no Kuni.

'Humm...half-built bridge check so I'm in the right place.' she mused. 'Now to check each home for leafies.' with that said, she checked each and every home...until she found them in a house by the lake, still asleep.

Well, it's the crack of dawn, of course they're asleep!

She noted how many people there are. The client and his family, then Kakashi's team and finally, herself.

Well, she'll cook breakfast that morning. She's hungry and she didn't think she could wait for the host to wake the heck up two hours from now.

So she began cooking. Stir-fry veggies, getting tsukemono ready, the rice, sliced teriyaki unagi, and lastly at sunrise...she began to boil the water for the miso soup. She made dashi and boiled mushrooms and sliced negi in it before dissolving white miso into it.

Breakfast complete...and she set up the table into appropriate order for seven people. But she set it up in a way to make it clear the separation of two groups, the family and the ninjas.

'Yosh~! Set-up complete.' she sighed in satisfaction. 'Now then, time to wait for them before I serve the soup.' In 30 more minutes, the woman was the first to wake...and her groggy eyes bulged at the sight of her and the ready-made breakfast.

'E-eh?' she mused as she rubbed her eyes in disbelief and when she looked again, they're still there.

'KYAH?!' her startled scream startled everyone into waking up.

'What's the matter Tsunami?!' an old man gasped out as numerous footsteps came to see what she saw. 'Wha?!'

'Seiren!' Kiba sputtered out as Seiren playfully saluted.

'Yaho-hoo!' she greeted cheerfully. 'Team Kurenai is sent to reinforce Team Kakashi! Although I'll have to elaborate on that during breakfast.'

'Er...right.' Kakashi came late with a good reason: he's on crutches. 'Now then, let's have that talk shall we? And you appear to be quite the chef too.'

'Well, since my master is total shit at cooking and the ol' pervert is no better before I came to Konoha, someone **has** to be skilled in the kitchen.' Seiren grumbled huffily, causing Kakashi to laugh.

'I-it's been a while since I last saw these...' Tsunami gasped out solemnly as they sat around, looking rather longingly at breakfast. 'Three years, perhaps?'

'Yes dear, three years since we last ate something like this.' Tazuna agreed somberly and the atmosphere plummeted into ice water with the Konoha shinobi reminded again, that their clients are dirt poor. For Team Kakashi, they would know. They drank miso soup with NOTHING in it other than the flavor, ate small fish, and rice flavored with salt. Lucky for Kiba he always takes beef jerky rations for his puppy or the poor dog will STARVE.

'We heard from Hokage-sama about the situation here...so he decided to send Team Kurenai but I had to go on ahead on request due to the situation so they'll catch up later.' said Seiren. 'Zabuza is my kill from now on.'

This bomb made them comically do a spit-take.

'I-is he CRAZY?!' Kiba practically shrieked. 'All of us couldn't take him and he thinks a girl can do it?!' Shino, Sasuke and Tazuna's family shared the same sentiments

'Yep. I can.' said Seiren while ordering a clone she just made to bring the soup in. 'There's no other swordsman in Konoha. If there's any, probably not good enough.'

'...can you really fight Zabuza?' Sasuke asked her incredulously and hopefully.

'Yep. If I can't, I wouldn't even be here with the Hokage's confidence.' said Seiren wryly. 'My team will arrive in two days and they'll function as your medics. Our job is this: We'll protect Tazuna's family, you guard the man at work and my job is to show up if Zabuza shows up. Then there's the fake Hunter...he's your job while someone has to protect the client. Those are our new orders.'

'Alright.' said Kakashi as soon, the clone went back-and-forth, completing four trips with two bowls of soup in each hand, serving the family first, before getting theirs. Said family swallowed upon seeing a NORMAL Miso Soup that contained seaweed, tofu cubes, negi and mushrooms. 'We've been taking Hokage-sama's word for it in about how strong you are. I'm looking forward to see your sword style. Any plans on teaching it anytime soon?'

'Considering the political climate and how ninjas work, hell no. I'm not having an heir for our school's style while I'm in the ninja nations, I'm leaving that job to the 15th in my home country.' Seiren grumbled. 'My order from my Master is to take it to the grave with me as long as I'm here.'

'...wow...security much?' Kakashi blinked. He knows full well how ninjas work and the dark side of the lands so he could somewhat understand. 'But what do you mean by 15th?'

'Well...this style is learned in a school but unlike typical schools, its unusual in itself as said 'school' is merely comprised of the Master and his only Pupil. The pupil will take on the name of their Master, after succeeding them and discarding our old names. But because I'm a girl, I can't take on the naming succession, hence I took the first kanji and named myself, leading to Hiko Seiren.' said Seiren. 'Our style is regarded as the 'Black Ship of the Land' due to its power and speed. Its famous in wherein any side that has a wielder will grant them absolute, guaranteed victory.' jaws dropped. 'This is why I cannot let my school's style fall in the hands of the ninja nations given how its leaders work. Had our style been taught in these nations and passed on...World Wars will occur and victory will determine how many who knows of our style are in this and that side. Leaders will drool for more power and victory. Countless casualties be they fighter or civilian.'

'The ninja nations are greedy. That is why I will never take an heir in the nations.' said Seiren grimly. 'I'll take it to the death with me as long as I'm here and not at home. But my school will not die as long as the 15th is alive in our home country. As a result of the power of our 'school'...we are strictly independent, absence of any allegiances or bias. We do things our way. If we see things going downhill, we move on our own, stop the cause and killing who's causing it. We don't care who or what you are, your rank in society or how rich you are or whose side you're on.. If you cause conflict that will affect thousands, we kill you and then let the other parties clean up the mess or we kill them too depending on their actions. That is the way of our school. End of story.'

'Hokage-sama and his successor, as well as Jiraiya fully knows that I am a wild card independent of the ninja military and he has accepted how we work as long as conflict ends sooner, so nobody can bitch about it when they're backing me up.' Seiren finished frankly. 'So in your mission the source of conflict is Gato the Business Tycoon so while Zabuza is out, I may end up going there and kill him just to end this sooner.'

'I think we'd appreciate that.' said Kakashi. 'But there's no telling who else he hired if Zabuza failed. There's also hundreds of mercenaries if Tazuna-san's word is anything to go by. Can you really do this alone?'

'Yep. I'm a one-man army trained for the job.' said Seiren. 'I'll move as soon as my team gets here. I can't leave you guys alone looking like you just escaped the butcher. They'll be here in two days. I suppose they'll leave after breakfast this morning.'

'You mean you left at night to be here?!' Kiba gawked out. 'And we only sent Pakkun two days ago! For even Jounin and fastest messenger summons, it takes two days to get here yet you got here in a few hours after getting the message?!'

Seiren smiled mysteriously.

'Se~cre~t...'

xxx

Kakashi looked at the smiling...not-so-genin.

She's well-toned and muscular, heck, her shoulders are round from muscle, but her biceps aren't big enough to destroy her feminine charm and yet it's the lower arm muscles near the elbows are bulging that caught his attention. Her stomach muscles are also firm and tight with her body having no hint of baby fat of adolescence at all, making her a bit older than she's supposed to look as a teenager. She's clearly well-trained and he knows a naïve person from an experienced, or wiser one.

Her eyes said it all.

If he didn't know she's an apprentice under two masters and never done a dirty job yet, he'd have thought she went through war and said jobs at a young age. Her body was solely for swordsmanship training yet her hands don't have signs of calluses like he sees on his friend Hayate who trained with the sword for years. His palms and fingers have thick calluses yet her hands are as soft as a baby's and white with dainty, manicured fingers which he'll have to ask about later. If one trains with a sword or holds a kunai for years, calluses are bound to appear yet...nada. Zilch.

Then there's another thing.

Indeed, right after they arrived at Tazuna's house, he rested for a day before sending out Pakkun for help and the pug was gone for two days. Then in hours after that...she came.

Yes, hours.

She has a jutsu to get here that quick. But since she didn't take her team with her, it's safe to assume it works only for one person. When she stood up to help Tsunami with the dishes...her legs are sculpted with muscle, especially the muscles of her legs near her knees while her thighs are shapely and firm. Even her ass looks firm! It means her training was such, that she's all muscle in there.

Then his eye saw the way Kiba looks at her. Yep, two teams have a pervert in it...Shino and Sasuke are also looking on appreciatively with a blush in Sasuke's case, no telling with Shino's due to that damn collar. Kiba...he has the expression of a _dog in heat_.

If he advances on someone who can casually flash their breasts in public...

xxx

Kiba looked at the local pervert who's more than she seems to be.

She's beautiful in an androgynous way, a pervert who dresses as little as possible, clearly doesn't wear a bra and now, has the full-frigging confidence of the Hokage about her claims and by what Akamaru feels...she's not kidding. She's carrying swords and her chakra feels too powerful, comparable to a Jounin. He glanced at Shino who's TRYING to calm his bugs down and the Aburame Bugs are either skittish or drooling from hunger at such power.

He held fantasies about her since her display in the classroom, dreaming to touch her in _every way possible,_ which he studied as he wanted her to go putty in his hands and moan his name even with those muscles that made him feel somewhat lacking as a man. What the hell did she do to get those?

xxx

Shino STRUGGLED to keep his bugs in check.

His bugs, are HUNGRY with a capital H, and smelled a delicious meal. Namely, the local pervert.

His bugs are used to the presence of Jounin, considering the adults in his family are all Jounin. But not of someone with this quality of chakra.

His bugs wants it. A taste of their first high-quality goods and he can't get them to shut up. At this rate they'll act on their own.

He needs to talk to her and get her consent, fast!

xxx

Sasuke looked at Seiren. Under that kimono is damn muscle with flared hips due to how tight her stomach was. And she's not wearing a bra either.

There's many androgynous beauties in Konoha. Himself included in the list but this takes the cake because she's a clean in-between in her androgynic looks, but she's still a sight to look at. His clan practice unlike Hyuugas who are into marrying cousins with thick blood for stronger Byakugan is that they find and marry beautiful and powerful kunoichi outside the clan only after years of marrying cousins to bring in new blood and breed among cousins to thicken blood again before marrying outsiders again in order to breed in looks and talent into future generations. This was why his clan has plenty of good-looking people. Heck, his own mother is a powerful outsider kunoichi and a beautiful one at that.

Because in his generation and that of his younger siblings, he cannot marry a cousin unlike his brother, and has to marry a powerful outsider and set his sights on a sannin's apprentice even if she's a weirdo pervert. He can't be picky as the girls in his peers are...crap no father in his clan will ever approve of those shallow, weak girls even if training got rougher. They're mentally and personally weak, and highly immature and he himself didn't like the current choices. Once he told his father about his hopeful choice, he approved...even if his father blanched at her...traits.

Well, pervert teacher breeds pervert student...

Then again, one of his many uncles joked, saying, 'At least your future life in bed will be great if you bagged and bed her!'

His father bonked said uncle in the head with a fist.

Sasuke didn't know first thing about 'bedding a girl' but Kiba might have ideas...judging by how his teammate looks at her...and she's certainly DARING him by how she held herself with a rather playful smile.

Shino...he's shaking for some reason...until he got up and followed her to the kitchens.

He upped and followed, with Kiba not far from him as they listened.

xxx

Kitchens...

'Thanks for the help, Seiren-san.' said Tsunami appreciatively. 'But where did you get the food?'

'Well, given reports...the team thought we oughta be considerate of our hosts and bring in our own food. Feeding four more on current resources will stretch thin on resources.' Seiren explained. 'So my team will bring more as Kakashi's Team's mission is to 'protect the bridge builder until said bridge is complete'. Construction is no joke, especially with workers pulling out, out of fear. So the time lengthens by lesser workers so they'll be here longer. So once Gato and Zabuza are dealt with, they'll still stay here for the bridge while my team and I will go home after a body count. Mission Parameters are THAT literal. So my team will act as medics and suppliers while in my case...assassination.'

'I-I see...' Tsunami mused. 'Will things be OK?'

'Well, when my team arrives, we can make a move.' Seiren shrugged. 'Now then, what do you want to do with me, Mr. Person-behind-me?' she asked as the two females turned around to see a shaking Shino.

'Seiren-san, you said you observed the village until graduation day, correct?' Shino asked her while in a fit of struggle while somehow managing to sound normal. Its as if he's trained to talk normally and casually despite thousands of bugs squirming in his body.

'Yes...and by your struggle, you're having trouble with your hive and need my help?' Seiren quipped as Shino nodded.

'Yes...they all sensed your powerful and potent chakra and I'm using all control I have to hold them back...but they all want a feast of your chakra.' he said. 'I'm at my limit...will you allow them to let loose on you and feed? Moreover I don't even know how much you have and this might be fatal but I need them to shut up and the only way to gain back control is by giving them what they want when they sense chakra of high quality like yours.'

'Humm...I suppose that depends on your hive size since while I'm willing to help you, I don't really wanna die when I'm on a bodyguard job.' Seiren pointed out.

'I know...once they all fed enough for their body weight, they'll just drop off and be groggy like a local Akimichi after binging. Could you be willing to help me?' Shino asked her hopefully AND desperately. His struggles is starting to get rougher and rougher.

'...we'll take this outside.' and they left by the window, and with Kiba and Sasuke leaving through another window, they got to see this:

Shino let out his bugs and fell to his knees from sheer stress, and the bugs covered Seiren's visible parts, the only thing seen are her clothes.

Soon, the bugs fell off her one by one...and it took quite some time until she's free from the bugs and a pile surrounded her feet.

'Seiren-san, are you OK?' Shino asked her fretfully, while noting that his bugs are all groggy but by what he's getting from insect telepathy is that all of them are happy with sampling the 'finest cuisine' they've ever had.

'A bit woozy but I'm OK.' she said, staggering a little. 'I trained hard in increasing my reserves and their quality since I was six years old.' she gasped out. 'Looks like I need to train harder since a moment's weakness will get me killed.'

Team Kakashi STARED.

A little woozy?

Most adults, even a Kage is WARY of a Kikaichu Swarm with good reason. A swarm can kill even a Kage in a chakra feeding frenzy after draining them dry and she's 'a little woozy'?! Shino had to manually pick up his bugs that are all 'drunk'. But upon feeling them...a handful of them can easily replenish his own chakra when needed! And he can do it ten times!

What training did she DO?


	6. Jiraiya screws up BAD(Dream Lime)

Jiraiya screws up BAD

Seiren rested under a tree, feeling woozy.

Shino fared no better as he was downright stressed from his bugs in frenzy mode.

'Hey man, you OK?' Kiba asked Shino worriedly.

'Y-yes...they finally started to get quiet.' said Shino as he guided the bugs back to his body. 'They tell me they're all drunk on high-quality food and will be unusable for a day.'

'Gee, I'm food?' Seiren snarked playfully while looking disoriented. 'That's uh...nice.' she chuckled.

'...how are you feeling?' Shino asked her. 'I will not settle for simply 'woozy'. Please be honest.'

'Well...how do I put this? I feel weak but not weak. I suppose while physically I'm OK, thousands of bugs sucking chakra off me faster than by body can adapt left me disoriented. I feel lethargic but not lethargic.'

'I...see. But are you fine?'

'Yeah. It'll take a while for my chakra flow to return to normal flow in their pathways. I'll have pearly-chan check on me later. Those peepers are extremely convenient...' Seiren sighed. 'Yet they only use it for battle purposes, how boring.'

'Er, in what way?'

'Security. Medical. Seeing through things for long-distance infiltration and creating accurate blueprints, and by watching from afar, it's easy to tell who's a ninja and who's a civilian no matter what disguise they wear.' Seiren ticked a finger for each use. 'If pearly-chan can read lips, our future jobs would be much smoother.' then from serious to 'Eureka moment', 'Oh! And I'm pretty sure sensei would love eyes like hers! They're risk free while peeping in the women's hot springs!' the boys face-faulted. 'I wonder if some Hyuuga men are doing that...' she wondered aloud doing a thinking pose. 'And speaking of see-through, they can see through clothes, right?'

'ANYONE would know if we see a frigging Hyuuga hanging around near the Hot Springs!' Sasuke sputtered out as Seiren cracked up in amusement. 'And any clan would know their pride is so high to use their eyes that way. They'd sooner admit they're asexual or secret eunuchs than go in premises near the hot springs for a peep!'

'Hey, that's a possibility.' said Shino, and in turn his teammates stared at him incredulously. 'We never can tell what everyone's hobbies are.'

'...'

'A-anyway,' Kiba coughed. 'Since you two are a bit out of it, off to bed with you.'

Interestingly enough, he made a beeline for Seiren, making the two other boys roll their eyes.

His hands...when he pulled her up to stand up, are on her breasts and she didn't care! Rather, she was more interested in what ELSE he'd do.

Sasuke wondered how to approach a girl like this.

Normally, girls will deiiver utter beatdown on perverts but since she's a pervert who enjoys getting touched...

xxx

'Sooo Seiren...' Kiba grinned as further away from the house, by the river...'Man, you're really hungry. Don't mind if I do.' Kiba said playfully as he took off his jacket and crawled upwards to straddle her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him as their tongues caressed each other in a deep wet kiss with Kiba dominating her and they maintained eye contact with each other. He knew she wanted sex and she knew he's another pervert so she let him play with her due to her own needs.

He licked her cheeks and began sensually nipping on her ear while he kissed her again and his hand went down south to play with her pussy with his fingers. She wrapped her arms around him, with her hands caressing his back and even his ass...and sensually caress his hips...and rubbing him with her hand. She knew how to give a good handjob well, too.

He'd have to be careful how he does it as he'll start it slow to be sure she'd want it and not hurt her.

He began sucking her bare breasts as he began pleasing her.

When she likes it, she gasps and squirms. But if he made a mistake, she would wince and whimper.

'Seiren-chan...you're so cute right now...' Kiba whispered in her ear as he went to suck her breasts to play with her nipples with his spare hand and his tongue. 'A woman submitting before an Inuzuka man really turns us on.'

'Ara, is that your instincts talking now?' Seiren teased him playfully. 'A woman in heat makes you want to fuck her stupid?'

'I'll fuck _you_ stupid.' Kiba grinned wolfishly as he felt her getting moist down there. 'Now then, do you want my dick? I'm pretty sure it'll fit you...I'll fill you up re~al good bu~t I'm gonna make you beg.' he told her in a promising purr.

He subjected her to all forms of teasing stimuli with his spare hand, tongue, and playing with her sensitive spots by either a caress, kissing, sucking or licking her all over from her face, to her stomach. He didn't leave her any space to think, as she gets more and more turned on...and his progress shows in how wet she is. She is most especially sensitive in her stomach and her breasts, and she likes kissing best.

He then started fingering her when she's moist enough. He slipped in one...and when she's used to one finger he slipped in two.

He was then able to really attack her from there. With two fingers...he mercilessly attacked 'that spot'. Her eyes bulged as she felt his fingers doing the running motion on her upper walls...and he got ruthless in kissing her too.

It's too much...

She's really getting turned on as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Seeing her be happy turns him on too.

'H-haaa...' next thing he knew, she buckled up, arching backwards and came a lot in his hands, and became limp like a rag doll.

'Hey hey, we're not even done yet...' he said to Seiren who was shaking from her first explosive orgasm. Damn, she came real good, his hand is sopping wet! 'You made all the effort to make me hard while I was getting you nice and ready...' he said, puling down his pants, taking out his hard-on. 'So don't go fainting on me!' he positioned himself, spread her legs and put them on his shoulders...and he plunged in, penetrating her and pumping her crazy...until she screamed his name at last and they both came.

**'Kiba!'**

**'Oy Kiba!'**

**'Wake up you idiot!'**

Next thing Kiba knew, the scene changed to Kiba waking up in the forest with his teammates, and no Seiren in sight. He was also dressed up.

It was all just a dream!

It was a total letdown!

'You look like you're having quite, the _interesting dream_.' Sasuke drawled wryly with an amused smile on his face. Kiba wasn't sure about Shino's expression. 'It's lunch time now dumbass!'

'...where's Seiren?' Kiba asked them as he felt wet and sticky in his boxers...and still flowing...

'She's on a mission from Kakashi after she left us this morning. He called her for a job.' said Shino. 'You on the other hand..._got into fantasy land fucking her_.' he stated bluntly. Kiba blushed stark red. 'Is it THAT season for Inuzuka already?'

'Pretty much and I need to fuck someone...anyone will do!' Kiba moaned. 'I want Seiren!' he whined.

'Anyone my ass when you specified a girl.' Sasuke scoffed in amusement, finding the situation really funny and embarrassing on Kiba's expense.

'Good luck asking her for sex. She likes girls.' Shino snorted as his teammates walked away, laughing.

'You guys!' Kiba ran after them back into the house and he really needs to wash his boxers and pants.

xxx

On the other hand...

Seiren paused in one area, and kept sneezing nonstop.

'...it's summer so pollen season is downright impossible...' she swore as she sneezed her last sneeze before continuing her current job: guarding Tazuna as he and his builders work.

Of course, she witnesses the builders resign one by one out of fear. 'Looks like Nami no Kuni is not worthy of you, Tazuna-san.' she said. 'If its people gave up on her, they should die with the land instead of one man carrying everything by himself.' Tazuna and the remaining workers visibly flinched. 'I've known such a man who eventually destroyed himself because of too much burden on himself. If I were you, run with your family and live happy. These people have accepted their fate of a slow death and refuse to fight any longer. Why fight for people who won't help themselves?' she drawled. 'At this rate the only fighter, namely you, will be crushed heavily by the weight of pressure, expectations and hopes by these people who refuse to do anything yet hope a miracle will happen on its own?' she sneered. 'Miracles only happen by fortuitous event and luck. Otherwise, you're on your own in building your future.'

'Don't you think I've considered that many times as more workers leave our last stand in the works?' Tazuna grunted despairingly. 'Many times I wanted to leave with my daughter and grandson. Many, many times. But its my son-in-law's memories that keep me going.' he sighed as he took a swig of water. 'Three years ago...he died in vain, fighting to protect Nami from Gato. He was executed in public for it too.' he choked out in grief. 'Then our hell started...up to present date when we were dirt poor.' he sighed. 'My son-in-law loves this country and I'm fighting in his memory. If I quit now, I'm shaming his memory and his sacrifice!' he exclaimed. 'I won't be able to look him in the face should I die! That's why I can't leave! This bridge is how I will fight!' he cried in determination. 'I'm doing this for my son and my family if everyone else gave up on our home! I'm building their future and I want my family to smile again!'

Seiren sighed with a rather somber smile.

'Very well. At least you're wise and sane.' she told him appreciatively as she formed a handseal and created a hundred clones. 'They're solid. Order them to do this and that to help in finishing the bridge.' she told Tazuna who realized he just passed a test and now got one heck of a crew.

It turned out to be a good day.

xxx

That night, in the showers...

She's fully aware that she has a peeping tom.

'You can come out now...' she called out as Kakashi removed his invisibility cloak jutsu.

'You seem not to mind being looked at naked.' Kakashi remarked thoughtfully. Had he been around her age, he knows a nice body when he sees one. But for now, he has a purpose. He wanted a chat as he got INTERESTED in what his boys told him this morning.

'Well, I only allow good-looking men to look at me, I don't care how old you are.' Seiren chuckled. 'But if you're ugly with bad breath to match, I'll kill you so I won't have nightmares tonight.'

'...and how do you know I'm good-looking?'

'I asked Jiraiya and he showed me your face.'

For some reason, Seiren noted, Kakashi looked downright horrified. 'Kakashi-san?'

'H-he **showed**...you my face?!' he gasped out in horror. 'T-that idiot!' he cried in utter shock.

'...you're good looking so why are you so insecure?' Seiren asked him curiously.

'I may be the last of my family,' said Kakashi tersely, '-but we never show our faces since the day we were born to anyone outside our families.' he explained. 'Because I considered my sensei family at your age, I showed him my face. I didn't know he showed Jiraiya-sama...who in turn showed you!' he choked out. 'We must never show our faces to outsiders, especially to those of opposite sex...or we're obliged to marry them!'

NOW Seiren was shocked.

'HAH?!'

'Will you marry me, Seiren-san?' Kakashi asked her nervously.

'Er...how old are you exactly?' Seiren asked him just as nervous. 'A decade age gap is pretty OK but any more than that...' she said with a weak smile. Sure, Kenshin married a girl ten years younger than he is...that's pretty OK where she's from.

'...I know, I'm pretty nervous about this due to a 15 year gap,' Seiren cringed. '-but its my family's laws...and you have Jiraiya-sama to thank for that.' Kakashi sighed heavily as he gently pinned her to the wall, getting wet in the showers too in the process. 'We're now engaged by clan laws and I have to inform Hokage-sama about this...and please don't do pervy acts around anyone else from now on.'

xxx

Hokage's Office two days later...

He got a letter from Kakashi.

_Hokage-sama,_

_It has been discovered that during the time Jiraiya-sama_  
_taught Seiren-san about Konoha and its notable shinobi,_  
_he has made a MAJOR CLAN FAUX PAS and SHOWED HER_  
_MY FACE._

_The only people I showed it to is you for identity verification,_  
_and sensei who is like a father to me. I didn't know that he in_  
_turn, showed Jiraiya-sama who in turn showed Seiren-san. You_  
_know according to my clan laws about our faces._

_Jiraiya-sama just engaged us and now we're working it out..._  
_despite the fifteen-year-gap. She's OK with the decade-long gap_  
_but not sure about the fifteen one. I am obliged to make this work_  
_and we're now discussing it. I'm a bit skittish about marrying an_  
_adolescent...I DO have my morals even if she's OK with it, given_  
_her personality._

_I would like a reminder to kick his ass when I get back. Given her_  
_personality, I hope she doesn't try to work it out by serving me_  
_breakfast in a hadaka apron or worse, body sushi or something._

_Kakashi_

The Hokage twitched and pinched his nose.

Since time memorial, the Hatake used to be a clan. Used to be. But the Second and Third Shinobi World Wars reduced the once numerous clan to just Kakashi to the point he sold his family lands in favor of a house.

'What's that?' his successor asked him. Sandaime just gave him the letter...and his successor cracked up, wheezing in laughter.


	7. Shock of the Day

Shock of the Day

Nami no Kuni, Tazuna's House...

Kakashi and Seiren decided to wait for Team Kurenai to show up before dropping the bomb.

On the night of their engagement, Seiren took to sleeping with him in his room.

They haven't done anything yet of course. And she wants him with his mask off. She already know what he looks like anyway, and even gave him a good night kiss.

Frankly, Kakashi wondered how his life would fare from now on.

Pervert aside, she at least knew how to behave like a proper woman...who's being courted. She's beautiful, sexy and a great chef. And a pervert. He knew that by now, especially when Team Kurenai arrived that night.

'Pearly-chaaan!' Hinata squeaked in freak out as Seiren lunged at her in full-grope-mode, prompting Tsunami to cover her son's eyes as soon as she saw where those hands are going. 'I missed you~!' she chirped as she began kneading Hinata's breasts like bread dough, causing the boys to suffer a nosebleed, and prompting Ino and Kurenai to bash her on the head with their fists.

'Hinata you OK?' Ino asked Hinata while twitching as Seiren was comically face-down on the floor with two bumps, and smoking.

'S-somehow...I-I'm used to it anyway...' Hinata squeaked out. Every single day she got playfully harassed and her teammate and sensei as usual, would get her off her.

'Looks like I have to work harder.' Kakashi scratched his head. 'And I'd appreciate it if you don't hit my fiancée unless it's sparring you know.'

Silence...

'FIANCEE?!' everyone exclaimed, wide-eyed in disbelief.

'Now how the hell did that happen, Kakashi?!' Kurenai gasped out in horror. A 27 year old MAN engaged to a genin?! No way!

'Well, Seiren-san and I talked not long ago...my intent was to talk to her about what the boys told me...then she remarked about my face and she knew what I looked like...you know the Hatake Clan Laws before we got wiped out to just me?' everyone shook their heads. 'Seiously, brush up on Founding History.' he deadpanned rather annoyingly. He took a deep breath in order to explain.

'The Hatake used to be a shinobi clan. And we were a paranoid bunch that we all took to wearing masks so nobody can ever impersonate us, infiltrate our clan and kill us off. The only way to verify our identity to our family would be showing them our face. Thus, no one bar the Hokage knew what we look like. And if men are to marry an outsider, it will only be a civilian female, not a shinobi female so they can't tell anyone what we look like by Henge. The women in the family will marry their male cousins. However, if an outsider of an opposite sex saw us without our masks, we are obliged to marry them into the family regardless of what they are.'

'Now this is where our situation comes in.' Kakashi quipped. 'The only people I showed my face to, is Sandaime and sensei, the Yondaime Hokage.' he continued. 'But what I didn't know is that sensei showed Jiraiya-sama...who in turn showed Seiren-san what I looked like when he taught her about Konoha and its notable ninja. A major Clan Faux Pas and obviously, they didn't study their history.' Seiren sweatdropped. So her own father and godfather royally messed up. 'I must marry Seiren-san by laws of my family so for now, we're engaged.'

'You've GOT to be kidding.' Ino choked out in disbelief. 'And how old are you?!'

'15 years older than you twerps, that's for sure.' the other genins balked. They were all 12 so that means he's 27. 'I already informed Hokage-sama of our engagement caused by Jiraiya-sama by accident.'

"Oh man...what am I going to tell my father?!" Sasuke thought in total dismay. He just lost his bridal candidate to someone else through the laws and someone else's screw-up!

'Well, I'll be moving in with him when we go home.' said Seiren sheepishly. 'I wonder what married life is like? Never tried that out~anyway, looks like we'll have to make more food now that you're here too~'

'Right...we're to do medical check-up on Team Kakashi and guard Tazuna's family while Team Kakashi does their job.' said Kurenai. 'Seiren you are to go with them. The boys will protect the client, Kakashi will fight the fake Hunter and your job is Zabuza.'

'Righty-...so do I get to kill Gato too? You know my job, yeah?' Seiren asked Kurenai who nodded. 'That geezer and his successor also knows.'

Well, she'll kill anyone who stirs up trouble as a one-man army, powerful third party.

That is the duty of all who knew Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

That day was spent with Team Kurenai healing Kakashi, Kiba and Sasuke from their injuries. Apparently, Shino didn't need healing since his bugs fixed him enough.

'Sooo Seiren, what's it like being engaged to an old guy?' Ino asked Seiren.

'Its uncommon here?' Seiren blinked owlishly as Ino and Hinata stared at her, wide-eyed. 'That's common where I came from. My predecessor married his wife who was ten years younger. Samurai and those of wealthy, or titled noble clans always marry women ten years younger than themselves. It means, the younger the wife, the more children they would have in the family as where I'm from, sons are very much desired to carry on the family name. Daughters on the other hand, serve as 'bridges' in politics through arranged marriages between clans. However, these arranged marriages are very carefully conducted. Candidates are chosen through intense investigation and a fine-toothed comb so both families benefit profitably and for the betrothed and fiancée to easily accept the arrangement.'

'As a student of a samurai, I know that. Civilians never will.' she finished. 'We never marry for money or power there, we do it for politics and stability of the political powers that control the government and military. It's rare to marry out of love...I'd say 1/10.'

'Awww...good thing we don't do that here.' Ino and Hinata shuddered at the prospect. As they're from big-name clans, they just could NOT imagine getting engaged to a man ten years older than them or more! 'Then if you're from a school, how come you didn't get engaged to another samurai?'

'Ah, Jiraiya-jiji dragged my ass back home because Konoha is our birthplace and he wants me to become a ninja.' Seiren told them. 'But I never spent a waking moment in Konoha until seven months ago so to me, my country is more home to me than here. Not only that, sensei is 60 years old, and the 15th heir happens to be the same age as us. So nope, can't marry him.' That, and he has a girlfriend.

Sure, traditions are such, but only the wealthy do that these days...

Commoner-samurai like the Himuras and Saitos have no such stressful hassles, and enjoy.

xxx

'So what did she think when she got wind the two of you are hitched?' Kurenai asked Kakashi.

Kakashi told her what Seiren told her teammates regarding the issue so she was OK with it and 'ignore' the 15 years gap when normal standards were ten.

'You've gotta be kidding...so it's normal over there so she wishes to see if things between you two will work out together?' Kurenai asked Kakashi who took a sip of sake and thanked the gods Kurenai had foresight to bring some because he really needs it. But to drink, he does the 'sip-through-the-mask' since it was spandex cloth, liquid can definitely go through.

'Yeah. She said its OK if I pull the moves on her too.' said Kakashi gloomily. 'I'm a man yes, pedo, no. I'm not Orochimaru!' he scoffed. 'And I'll have to 'educate' her in not being a flasher anymore OR groping girls! Not being a sexist or anything but I think that its disturbing to see a female pervert. Leave that vice to us men!' he said in exasperation.

'Tell that to your Uchiha's fangirls.' Kurenai drawled. 'I saw a stalker shrine in Ino's room when I paid the family a visit. There was a picture of him half-naked in the showers since it was a stolen shot from a distance near the window. It was on an altar, perfumed by flowery incense.' Kakashi did a spit-take. 'There's even voodoo dolls. So yes, female perverts are everywhere.'

xxx

'You two look down in the dumps.' Shino noted on his gloomy teammates with gloomy aura to match.

'I can't believe I lost that rare beta to an old man.' said Kiba. Now he could no longer make his dreams a reality...when his dream felt so real not long ago.

'I can't believe I lost the best ideal bride in Konoha to sensei out of a technicality!' Sasuke choked out. 'My only option now is to find a decent woman OUTSIDE!'

'...don't all clans marry within the family through cousins?' Shino asked the distraught Uchiha.

'Yeah but to avoid too much inbreeding, we marry outside every few generations.' said Sasuke. 'I'm one of the unlucky few who must marry an outside woman.' he griped. 'But girls our age are shallow fangirls in the village! There's no way in hell I'll bring a weak girl home!' he scowled.

'...ah...and what about Kiba?'

'Are you kidding?!' Kiba gasped out, 'We look for Beta material if we're men and she's a Beta! And such a girl is lost to an old man out of a technicality!' he wailed. 'It's a big loss!'

Shino thought he got lucky that he has his eye on a cousin at home and staked his claim so he has no future problems unlike these two.

Preparing ahead sure did him good. Ah well, their problem, not his!

xxx

And so...

Kakashi looked at his young fiancée who was still clinging on Hinata after work, and again, she was bashed on the head.

He sighed and dragged the unconscious body to his side.

'Really now, why does she like girls again?' he sighed.

'No idea, she just likes cute and attractive ones who happen to be blessed where it counts.' said Kurenai as Ino somehow felt a comical boulder on her that read 'not-so-blessed'. 'And girls her own age. Sure she appreciates older women but she doesn't touch, single or not. Wonder why, but good for me.' she said with a shrug.

'Sensei!' Hinata whined. Well, the situation IS unfair...she gets playful 'heavy petting and kissing' she was sure she's more seasoned than her sensei by now, taken or not.

Yes, they meet in private in Seiren's house...and Hinata knew what its like to be a woman. Seiren's talents in kissing and petting were so good she was sure she would never find a man capable of bringing her to sexual heaven as she had and she could pet her 'lover' too and get the chance to be merciless for all the times she gets petted in public. Sure she grew to enjoy the petting in private but NOT in public.

And by being sexually stimulated a lot, she noted further growth caused by her hormones...and Seiren taught her the training how to keep in shape-shape and still be sexy.

She wondered why not teach Ino the training, and Seiren didn't want too because 'she's uncute' and a waste of effort as she really has no figure. Her shape is straight! Seiren once said that even if Ino grew boobs, the fact remains that she has no shape. Thus she's not interested and things won't change.

Hinata would take that secret to her grave or all hell will break loose.

The hell called 'Ultimate Cat Fight of the Century'.

xxx

That night...

'Seiren,' Kakashi spoke as in the forest, they talked together. 'I know you appreciate girls but I would appreciate it if you grow out the habit and I really don't want to see you bashed on the head each and every time you jump on your teammate. That's not good for your health.'

'I know but hey, I still appreciate beauty when I see one.' Seiren chuckled. 'So how are we gonna go about this? We're with our teams for the whole day...we won't see each other much.'

'I know. Your Kage Bunshin trick at the bridge gave me an idea.' Kakashi smiled. 'Although its just our clones having the experience and us the memories so we'll need to work on a weekend shift so we can be ourselves.'

'I would appreciate that.' Seiren smiled back. 'I want to see how we work out and what the future will be like.'

'Well, we focus on the 'now' first, the future can wait. It's made up of what we decide today after all.' he said as he picked up his young fiancée into his arms.

'Say, can I kiss you? The adult kind?' Seiren asked him with a smirk, completely throwing him off-guard. 'No one's around, so your face is all mine.' before he could protest, she 'psyche'd!' him as she somehow had a small blade hidden in her hand, cut a slit in his mask where his mouth is, and kissed him senseless without having to pull it down.

Kakashi actually _moaned_ into the kiss.

Since when do girls like her to learn to kiss this good?

She even raked her fingers in his hair and gently massaging his head.

OK, she's no girl, she's_ one hell of a woman_.

They soon pried apart for air.

'You like?' Seiren asked him playfully. He chuckled.

'You're one heck of a woman indeed.' he said as he cradled her in his arms. This female in his arms is no child if she could do THAT. 'I believe we should spend time alone far away from the house, hm?' and he took her further away...

xxx

The Hokage twitched as Jiraiya said he DID IT ON PURPOSE.

'You pretended to do a faux pas to engage those two?!' Sandaime sputtered incredulously. 'May I ask WHY?!'

'Well, for reasons that are my own...that the other one agreed with.' said Jiraiya as he took a swig of sake. 'Besides, no naïve little boy can handle that girl. Asshole-sensei from over there taught her how to 'be wise' by teaching her the darkness of humanity, society and the government so she would know what to do to survive that unscathed. That friend of mine lost all faith in society and the governments that run it and took to being a hermit and leave everyone to rot by their own mistakes. If anyone can handle her, it would be Kakashi. Unlike most...jaded people in this joint, Kakashi actually returned to the light.'

'The two of them are orphans who went through crap. They both have no one to welcome them home and no happy ending either.' Jiraiya continued. 'But Kakashi fought hard to be a normal man and be happy again while Seiren fully believed her first teacher because...well, what he said was true, but that left her having zero faith in humanity as a result, no thanks to greedy men in power.' he said. 'That's why I deliberately did that faux pas as you put it. He can bring back her faith in humanity. I couldn't.'

'I see...but there are other people who can do the same you know.' Sandaime pointed out.

'Yeah but its not the same, you know.' said Jiraiya. 'Right now...' he said with a meaningful look in his eyes. 'Only he can bring her back.'


End file.
